To initiate and/or otherwise communicate with another user via a phone, netbook, and/or other communications device, an identifier of the user to be contacted, the “contactee”, must be entered, selected, or otherwise provided. A contacting user may recall a contactee's communications address, such as a phone number or email address; may browse an address book or directory; and/or may search for the contactee's address based on a nickname or communicant alias for the contactee and/or by providing a portion of the contactee's communications address or communicant alias.
There are numerous types of communications and the types of communications are growing. The various types of communications, for the most part, are based on different types of addresses (e.g. phone numbers, instant messages IDs, and email addresses). Populating an address book or registry used to be a largely manual process that resulted in address books and registries of relatively small size. Current technologies allow address books and directories to grow automatically. Further software has eased the task of adding information for address book and/or directory entries. Address books and directories are becoming increasingly larger making them more difficult to use.
For many years, information in the various types of communications such as information about the contacting user has been available for assisting in identifying contactees, but has been unrecognized and/or otherwise not included in methods and systems as a tool for addressing communications.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for identifying a contactee in a communication.